Impromptu Video
by dnalsiyeknom
Summary: Ever wonder why Chandler and Joey were in such a hurry to stop the others watching the tape in TOW Ross Can't Flirt? Slash ChandlerJoey.


Tagline: Ever wonder why Chandler and Joey were in such a hurry to stop the others watching the tape in TOW Ross Can't Flirt?

Joey had just finished showing his Grandmother his impromptu scene of 'Law and Order' when the tape cut away onto Chandler.

'Oh no' Chandler thought 'Not this, anything but this!'

_Ground control to Major Tom! _

_Commencing countdown…engines…on!_

Joey and Chandler both ran to shut off the tape.

Joey quickly saved them "Scenes from next week's show. Next week's!"

When the attention was off them, Chandler and Joey turned around.

"Du-ude!"

"What, what! I was running out of time! I picked the first video I saw!" Joey defended himself.

"Yeah, well that was really, really close. They could have found out! And it's my ten month anniversary with Monica!" Chandler worried.

"It's ok, man, they only saw that really goofy part, where you're singing. We got to it in time."

"Hey, I was cool. Ok scratch that. We have to destroy the tape. It's bad enough we kept it this long. Why did we keep it at all?" Chandler asked.

"I dunno, I, I guess...it was fun, you know?"

"Yeah...lets not do this, not now." With that Chandler left and headed to the kitchen.

_

* * *

--Flash Back--_

"...engines...on" Chandler sung into the camera.

Just then Joey came in through the front door.

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

"I was, sort of, maybe, doing my David Bowie impersonation" Chandler mumbled the last part.

"Ha." Joey laughed, "I can't believe you're still doing that. You're never gonna get a chick like that!"

"I know. I know. But what does it matter. Lately I can't seem to get any girls at all. I've become the woman repeller! And even when I do get one, they never want more than one date. I think I'm doing something wrong, Joe." Chandler complained to his friend.

"Well, do you want some tips from the master? I am the best." Joey gloated.

"I should know that. The walls are thin Joe! But, sure why not. What can you teach me?"

"Here, I'll show you some of my moves." Joey moved over to the couch. "Come over here." Chandler obliged, and sat down next to Joey. Joey then proeeded to slide his hand up Chandlers thigh.

'Wow' Chandler thought 'that feels so good. He knows his stuff.'

Joey started to move closer toward's Chandler, moving his hand up from Chandler's thigh to his neck, and then slid it into his hair. Then Joey leaned in and softly kissed him.

Chandler started. "Joey, what are you doing?"

"Showing you my moves!" Joey replied.

"You were kissing me! I don't know where you come from, but where I'm from that goes beyond the limits of friendship. Wait, no, I forgot where I came from. Forget what I said."

"Do you want to get better?" Joey asked Chandler, frustrated.

"Ok, fine. But. Nobody ever finds out."

Joey leaned in and kissed Chandler again. Brushing his hand through Chandler's hair again, Joey moved in closer and increased the intensity of the kiss. Both men felt sparks. Chandler suddenly felt Joey's tongue in his mouth, and for some reason it only felt right.

When Joey pulled away, Chandler was strangely disappointed. But not for long.

"Wan't to move this into the bedroom?" Joey asked. Chandler quickly consented and they both got off the couch, and made their way into Joey's bedroom.

When the two men emerged from the bedroom the next morning, they noticed the video camera.

"Did you leave that on?" Joey asked. Chandler nodded yes.

After the passionate night they had, they both decided it would be for the best if they never mentioned it again. So the tape was put away and forgotten about.

_--End Flashback--

* * *

_

As Chandler made his way out the door with his girlfriend Monica, he couldn't help but remember what had happened all those years ago, and couldn't help feeling regrets. Regrets for what, he wasn't completely sure, but maybe that it was only one night, and that he didn't let it grow into something great. As he looked over at Joey, he could see the same emotions flit over his friends face, and felt sad that he was finally closing this chapter in his life.

"You alright, Honey?" Monica asked Chandler.

"Yeah, Fine." But underneath Chandler knew he would never be completely fine ever again.


End file.
